<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Can Start Again by BuckeyeKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080472">We Can Start Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty'>BuckeyeKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And Maybe It's A Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Unhappy Ending, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Second Chance for the family, they come back together.</p><p> </p><p>Will it turn out better this time?<br/>Or will it turn out worst?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And Maybe It's A Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Charismatic Musician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil was an 18 year old player, he’d been living in a part of the world where respawn doesn’t happen, where you permanently die, you don’t come back, for years.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to build a house outside of the ‘hardcore’ part of the world, over a ruin of some old house. He started up farms and made friendly relations with the nearby town.</p><p> </p><p>One night, he was hunting down some creepers for gunpower so people, players, villagers, would just think he had an eltyra, not actual wings, when he stumbled across a nine year old boy, curly brown hair under a maroon beanie, brown eyes, wearing a yellow sweater, jeans, and a pair sneakers, he had a guitar strapped to his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there, my name is Phil, are you hurt?” He said, making sure he had a friendly smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The boy shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, that’s a good thing, can I come closer to you?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Phil approached the boy, kneeling down in front of him, “What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur Soot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for intruding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re not intruding, I just want to make sure you’re okay and have a place to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you live?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s eyebrows  furrowed, “I don’t remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil’s own eyebrows furrowed, “That’s okay, would you like to come to my house?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Wilbur smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Phil offered his hand to Wilbur, Wilbur grabbed it.</p><p> </p><p>They walked to Phil’s house.</p><p> </p><p>“I like your elytra!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um, thank you.” Did he really want to lie to this boy? No he didn’t. “They’re not an elytra though.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s brown eyes filled with confusion then lit up with realization, “You’re a hybrid?!”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Parrot. I want others to believe it’s an elytra, however.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded, “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at his house and Phil brought Wilbur into the kitchen, Wilbur looked a bit too skinny.</p><p> </p><p>“When was the last time you ate something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay.” <em> That’s worrying. </em> “What would you like to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur stared at him, “Um, do you have soup?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mushroom, rabbit, or beetroot?” He didn’t know if Wilbur was a player or not. He took out a bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“M-mushroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Mushroom stew it is.” Phil smiled.</p><p> </p><p>As he cooked, he wondered why this boy reminded him of that strange dream he had 6 years ago, he brushed the thought away and focused on the boy in his house. He let Wilbur watch him cook the stew the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>He set the bowl with the mushroom stew in front of Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly went into his small storage room, under the stairs, cleaning out his bag, he wasn’t going to be going out again. He returned to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur had eaten half of the mushroom stew. <em> A player then. </em></p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled at Wilbur. He went up to his bedroom and put away his heavy armor and weapons, not because he was scared of Wilbur stealing them but because he didn’t want Wilbur to get hurt.</p><p> </p><p>He went back down into the kitchen, grabbing the now empty bowl and setting it down in the sink, “Would you like anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bread, can I have some bread, please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” He grabbed some bread from a barrel and set it in front of the nine year old. He washed the bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem, you can sleep up in my room.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can sleep on the couch,” Wilbur protested.</p><p> </p><p>Phil shook his head, “You’re a guest, you get my bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur tried to protest again, but Phil’s smile was enough to stop them.</p><p> </p><p>He brought Wilbur up to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil left the room after grabbing a pair of pajamas and got ready for bed himself. He fell asleep on his living room couch.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Next Morning</p><p> </p><p>Phil woke up on his couch, he was confused until the previous night flashed through his mind. He made his way up to his room. The curly haired nine year old was still asleep under Phil’s covers, the boy was just a mound on the bed. He grabbed some clothes and got ready for the day. He started making breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>He heard soft, small, hesitant footsteps coming down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur came into the kitchen and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“You can leave whenever you wish, but I would like if you at least stayed for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You can also stay for as long as you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem. I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur stared at him while he cooked.</p><p> </p><p>He set down a pile of pancakes in front of Wilbur, then sat down with his own plate.</p><p> </p><p>“So Wilbur, do you know your clothing size? If you plan on staying you should have some more clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember, but my clothes that I have on fit pretty well, so you can go off them, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, do you want to come with me into town or would you like to stay here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. We’ll leave after we both finish breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They finished their breakfasts and Phil packed up a small bag of necessities, just in case. He grabbed his weapons and fastened them on his person. He walked down into the entrance, “Ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.” He offered his hand to Wilbur, who took it. He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the town and Wilbur moved closer to Phil, hiding from the villager’s stares.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are they staring at me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because they’ve never seen you before and no one had seen me with anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like it.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“That’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>They entered the clothing shop and were quickly greeted by the owner.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Phil, who’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Stephanie. This is Wilbur. I found him in the woods last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s staying with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“For now, he can leave or stay at any point, it’s up to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you need some clothes, do you have a favorite color?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I like them all, b-but I really like y-yellow.”</p><p> </p><p>Stephanie smiled, “Would you like more beanies?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know your clothing size?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, can I get your measurements?”</p><p> </p><p>Phil squeezed his hand and gave him an encouraging smile.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Stephanie smiled warmly. She got his measurements and grabbed some clothes for Wilbur to try on.</p><p> </p><p>They walked out with a nice collection of clothes for Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Wilbur?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like a notebook filled with sheet music?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s eyes lit up, “Can I have a normal notebook too?”</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled, “Yeah, you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur beamed.</p><p> </p><p>Phil bought Wilbur two notebooks, one normal and one of blank sheet music.</p><p> </p><p>They returned to the house and brought Wilbur’s clothes up to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m going to stay, I can’t take your bed forever can I?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you decide to stay, I’ll build you a bedroom. Don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s eyes widened, “You would?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Yeah, of course.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The man, Phil, was nice, Phil had bought him clothes and notebooks, and had offered to build him a room and let him stay. He was allowed to leave whenever he wished.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to stay,” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll start as soon as I can.” Phil smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, you can come with me to collect wood after lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They had lunch, just some peanut butter and jelly, and Phil got him to change out of his favorite sweater and into some of his new clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Phil led him out into the woods and handed him a wooden axe.</p><p> </p><p>“We only need spruce wood, okay. Yell if something happens, I won’t be far though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled and started to chop down trees.</p><p> </p><p>A Few Hours Later</p><p> </p><p>“We should have enough wood, so let’s head back to the house, it’s getting close to dinner, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They walked back to the house and Phil placed the wood in a chest and had him wash his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Phil started dinner, spaghetti.</p><p> </p><p>They ate, Phil asked him what he remembered, which wasn’t much. He remembered his name, his age, how to play his guitar, that his guitar was given to him by his mum, and that his best friend gave him his maroon beanie. He didn’t know what his mum or best friend looked like or where they were.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to learn how to craft?” Phil asked him.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he should know how to do that already, “Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>Phil chuckled, “Okay, after dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Phil taught him how to craft.</p><p> </p><p>Phil read a book while he wrote in his notebooks.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That Evening</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur, you should take a shower tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked at him confused.</p><p> </p><p>“To get rid of all the dirt on your skin and in your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil showed Wilbur how to use the shower and then left him with the shower and his new pair of pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the shower turn on and crafted up all the materials to build Wilbur a bedroom. He ducked out of the house for a quick moment to grab some dandelions for yellow dye.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil fell asleep on his couch for the second night in a row.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A Few Days Later</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur shot up in his bed, he was shaking, he didn’t know why, didn’t remember why. He wanted a hug, he trusted Phil, he could only hope he didn’t turn him away.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped out of Phil’s bed and as quietly as possible went down the steps.</p><p> </p><p>He walked up to Phil on his couch and gently shook him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a bad dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like a hug?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded his head quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Phil opened up his arms and Wilbur fell into them.</p><p> </p><p>Phil rubbed his back, “Do you remember what the dream was about?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay, that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t crying, he didn’t know why he was so shaken up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to pick you up and bring you upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil picked him up carefully and carried him upstairs to Phil’s bedroom. Phil laid them on the bed, under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>He curled into Phil, who in turn started running his hand through his curly brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur soon fell back asleep, Phil following soon after.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wilbur was 10, he’d been living with Phil for just a little under a year, he’d gotten more talkative, more willing to talk to strangers. Wilbur played the guitar, writing songs almost constantly. Music could almost always be heard from his room.</p><p> </p><p>Phil returned to the house after a day in his hardcore base. “I’m home!”</p><p> </p><p>The music stopped and a door opened. Fast footsteps ran down the stairs. “Dad! Phil, I finished my song, wanna hear it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I loved to, just let me drop off my stuff quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur beamed and ran up to get his stuff from his room.</p><p> </p><p>Phil was grinning, <em> Wilbur called me Dad, he probably doesn’t realize he did. </em> He dropped off his things in a chest.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur came back down, with two of his notebooks and guitar and sat down in one of the armchairs.</p><p> </p><p>Phil sat on the couch, to listen.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur started to play and sing.</p><p><br/>
Phil continued smiling, <em> Wilbur was his son. His charismatic musician. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!</p><p>Comments and Kudos appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Powerful Warrior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phil was a 21 year old player, he had an 11 year old son, Wilbur, a young player who didn’t remember his past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in the nether collecting materials for potion making when he came across a young teen, he can’t be older than 14, the teen was a hybrid, that he could tell. The teen was in what was basically rags, ripped up white t-shirt, ripped up black pants, both stained with blood, a golden crown on top of his long, tangled pink hair, the pink hair had brown roots slightly peeking out. The teen held a golden sword in front of him, pointing it at Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil quickly put his hands up in surrender, “I’m not going to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sword stayed pointed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Phil, I’m here to collect supplies to make potions,” He said calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sword lowered slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just getting the supplies and then I’m going home to my son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hybrid looked over the sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Piglin,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could see the pig ears on either side of his face and the tusks coming out of the teens mouth. “I’m a hybrid too, see.” He spread his green wings on either side of his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen stared at him over the golden sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil noticed cuts on the teens face and other parts of his body. His eyes widened, “Are you okay, how did you get hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hybrid’s face hardened into a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to help, I have an eleven year old son, I want to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hybrid’s glare relaxed slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” He spoke, then he had an idea, “Here, I’ll take off my armor and put away my weapons.” He did just that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sword was fully lowered and attached to the teen’s hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled, “Can I help you with your injuries?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piglin-hybrid nodded, he was swaying on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil carefully built a small base and let the teen inside. Phil patched him up carefully. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They call me Technoblade,” The teen said in a monotone voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teachnoblade said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to come to my house and sleep for the night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade analyzed him then nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s go.” He stood up, collecting his things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade stood up, more stable on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil led Technoblade to his portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went through the portal to the overworld.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go inside first to talk to my son, Wilbur, then I’ll come get you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered his house, “Wil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad! You’re home early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found a piglin-hybrid teenager, he looks about fourteen, don’t attack him, don’t overwhelm him, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil opened up his arms to his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur quickly hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezed Wilbur, “Thank you, Wil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem Dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled away and Phil went to get their guest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s been warned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered the house, Wilbur was standing over by the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, this is Technoblade. Technoblade, this is Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur smiled, “Nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade nodded and waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like something to eat?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soup?” Wilbur asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teenaged hybrid nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind Mushroom stew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled, “Mushroom stew coming up.” He walked into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have a bowl, Dad?” Wilbur asked sitting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade sat down a few chairs away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure Wil.” He started to make two bowls of mushroom stew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had mushroom stew my first night here. Phil found me in the woods, neither of us know how I ended up there,” Wilbur started to talk, ramble, “All I had was the clothes I was wearing and a guitar my mum gave me. I’m not that good at fighting but Phil is trying to teach me. I’m good at playing and creating music.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I’m old enough I want to travel around the world. I want to explore and share my music. I’m too young right now. Phil’s really nice, you’re safe here, the nearest village is a 15 minute walk. Plus the town likes Phil. You can leave when you want, you can also stay for as long as you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil set the two bowls in front of the two boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur immediately started eating. Technoblade stared at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil went to empty his bags, he had gotten a good handful of blaze rods, he could start a nether wart farm with what he had gotten, glowstone dust had covered his hands before he had washed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned to the kitchen and about ⅔ of Technoblade’s mushroom stew was gone, Wilbur’s dish was in the sink. Technoblade was a player, </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno can stay in my room for now,” Wilbur said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I share your bed with you and Techno can use my bed until he makes a decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very kind Wil, how about you to go get your stuff and move it to my room for the time being.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur ran out of the room and up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay with being called, Techno?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, you can tell him if he makes you uncomfortable. You can tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Techno’s bowl was now empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil grabbed the bowl and placed it next to Wilbur’s. “I know it’s not dark out yet but you can go to sleep if you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led Techno up to Wilbur’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If something happens you can come get me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled and left the room. He entered his own room, where Wilbur was setting his stuff on one of the couches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll start a room for him the same day he tells us if he wants to stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s staying. I can tell,” Wilbur said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should still wait until he tells us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ruffled Wilbur’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to get him clothes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stephaine doesn’t care, remember, she knows I’m a hybrid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how are you going to get him through town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hood, they don’t question me anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you thought about this before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hybrid, I’ve thought about every possibility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Wilbur into a side hug. “What you did was really mature Wil, I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we need more wood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, but we can craft the logs into planks and other materials, just to make sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they did, as it was they did have enough.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Next Day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil woke up, Wilbur was buried into his side under the mounds of blankets and his wings. He shook Wilbur awake, “Let’s go make breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur rubbed his eyes and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got out of bed and got ready for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quietly opened the door of Wilbur’s room, Techno was still asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went down into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he still here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s still asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He must have not slept at all in the nether.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “At least not recently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pancakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are pancakes your go to, ‘I’ve just adopted a child’, breakfast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made pancakes and as they were finishing up Techno came down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Wilbur said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morin’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pancakes!” Wilbur said, setting down Techno’s plate and then his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil sat down giving Techno plenty of room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno ate in silence while he and Wilbur talked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do I need to leave?” Techno asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to, never,” Phil said, “Wil said it yesterday, but you can stay as long as you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil’s not like most people,” Wilbur spoke up, “He won’t kick you out or keep you somewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t trapped here, but you’re allowed to stay if you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Staying sounds nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Phil said, smiling warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome into the Craft household!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After breakfast, you can take a shower if you wish, then we can maybe go get you clothes town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The owner loves us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil chuckled, “She knows about me being a Parrot hybrid. Only if you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur grinned, “We’ll start on your room, while you shower!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they finished breakfast, Wilbur did the dishes and Phil showed Techno how to use the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was in the shower, Phil left some of his clothes in the bathroom. He and Wilbur started to remove the necessary roof to build Techno a room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Techno got out of the shower, Phil put a cloak with a hood on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stephaine, the clothing store owner doesn’t care but others in the town do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them walked to the town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put up the hood,” Phil said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur brought the attention off of Techno and onto himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked into Stephaine’s store, thankfully no one was inside, other than Stephaine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil, Wilbur hello! How are you? Who’s this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good!” Wilbur said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Techno, Techno this is Stephaine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a hybrid, piglin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephaine nodded, quickly putting the ‘With A Customer’ sign up and pulling her curtains close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a favorite color?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll go with more neutral colors?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can take down your hood,” Phil said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephaine smiled, “Let’s get your measurements.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur smiled, “Dad, can I get the sweater I was looking at the other day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Wilbur went to go grab it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have the beanie for you,” Stephaine said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephaine nodded, and led Techno to get measured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur came back over, “We should get him some bleach and hair dye so he can touch up his roots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea Wil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left, Techno’s hood back up and a bunch of clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like the things required to fix your hair up?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s brown eyes lit up and he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s go get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went to the hair salon in town and left with bleach and pig pink hair dye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was smiling as they left town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna help build your room?” Wilbur asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They returned to the house, set Techno’s clothes in Wilbur’s room. Techno quickly changed into some clothes that fit him and the three of them continued building Techno’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night Techno taught Wilbur how to dye hair, he didn’t let him touch it but he explained it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several Weeks Later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno woke up shaking from the visions of Phil and Wilbur’s dead bodies, caused by the bloodlust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped out of his bed and left his room. He opened the door to Wilbur’s room, the mound of blankets rose and fell with breathing. He closed the door. He went over to Phil’s door and opened it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil stirred, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-nothing, I’m sorry,” He quickly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno? Hey, come here, you’re okay, you’re not in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tech, what’s wrong, what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t look at Phil, he kept his gaze on the covers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a bad dream? A nightmare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tech, come here.” Phil offered him a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell into his arms, his wings coming around him as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay, you’re safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I killed you, I killed you and Wil, I didn’t mean to, I don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just a nightmare Tech, me and Wil are fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wil and I,” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil chuckled, “We’re fine, you’re fine, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two eventually fell back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was 15, he’d been living with Phil for nearly a year, Wilbur was 12, he’d been living with Phil for three years. Techno had become a near deathly swordsman and fighter in general. He’d started wearing a heavy red cape that Wibur had given him for his birthday, when fighting. His outfit had become more regal, the golden crown was always on his head when going out, a white button up, gray pants, black boots, and of course the cape. The outfit drew people’s attention before his tusks. His long braided pink hair hiding his piglin ears. Wilbur became the only person who could dye his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil was building an iron farm when he heard something that terrified him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scream then a panicked yell of “Dad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took flight in the direction his two boys had gone in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw them in a clearing, Techno trying to fight off a bunch of spiders and creepers, Wilbur was on the ground, unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shot a few of the creepers from the sky and then landed behind Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get Wilbur out of here, Phil, I can fight them off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can, I can, Dad trust me, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming back for you.” He picked up Wilbur and took off towards the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set Wilbur on the couch, quickly making sure he wasn’t seriously injured, then he left the house grabbing his best weapons, and flew back to the clearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Techno’s credit, he’d definitely made a dent in the mobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished off all the mobs and headed back to the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got surprised, a creeper blew up behind us, he fell and hit his head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” He nodded, he had seen the crater, “When he wakes up, I’ll check him for a concussion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s gonna be fine. You did an awesome job protecting him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno smiled.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>He smiled as well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Techno was definitely his son. His powerful warrior.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's Tommy's Birthday! So Happy Birthday TommyInnit!!</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Angry Comedian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil was a 25 year old player, he had two sons, Techno who was 16 and Wilbur who was 13, both were players. Techno was a piglin hybrid with a bad bloodlust, while Wilbur didn’t remember anything before Phil found him in the woods.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur and Techno were off in the woods around their home while he was fixing up a couple of the farms.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad!” Wilbur yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Techno shouted soon after.</p><p> </p><p>He flew in the direction of his son’s voices. He landed in a clearing nearby and then ran the rest of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Techno had a young blond haired, blue eyed boy, he was 5 max, held in his cape while Wilbur was trying to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to them and placed a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder. Wilbur moved out of the way. He crouched down in front of the boy. “Hello there, I’m Phil, that was my son, Wilbur, the person holding you is my other son, Techno. We’re not going to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy stopped fighting against Techno, He was wearing a white t-shirt, though the sleeves looked red, tan jeans, and a pair of red sneakers.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to come to our house to eat and sleep?” He asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>The boy regarded him then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy shook his head</p><p> </p><p>Phil looked up to see Techno’s face with a disagreeing look on it.</p><p> </p><p>“If you are hurt, I would like to be able to help, you don’t have to tell me, but I don’t want you to be in pain.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>He stood back up, “Techno is going to carry you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded again.</p><p> </p><p>Techno adjusted the boy in his arms and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have the ingredients for mushroom stew and pancakes?” Wilbur asked.</p><p> </p><p>Phil chuckled, “Yeah we do.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno looked between them, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur laughed. “Nothing you need to worry about Tech.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked to the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Sent him on the couch, Tech.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno set the blond boy down on the couch, still wrapped in Techno’s cape.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like some mushroom stew?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno come help me?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno followed him into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>They got to making mushroom stew, three bowls.</p><p> </p><p>“So what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were going around in the woods when we saw the kid running from a skeleton, he’d been dodging. Wil called for you and then he tripped, the skeleton shot him in the left arm, I took out the skeleton. I grabbed him with my cape, Wil tried to calm him down, then you showed up.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Go grab the first aid kit.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno left to go do so.</p><p> </p><p>He brought out two of the three bowls, he gave one to Wilbur and the other he set in the boy’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Techno came back down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Your bowl is still on the counter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” He set down the first aid kit and went into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy slowly ate the bowl of mushroom stew, another player.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” He asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, Innit.”</p><p> </p><p>“TommyInnit?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Tommy, you can leave whenever you wish, you can also stay as long as you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked shocked, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re safe here, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiled, a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Techno came back in with his bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy slowly moved his left arm out from under Techno’s cape.</p><p> </p><p>The arrow wasn’t in his arm anymore but there was blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Wil can you go get me some washcloths?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Wilbur left with his empty bowl and he heard the water start running.</p><p> </p><p>“The bleeding has stopped so that’s good. I’m going to clean up the wound and then wrap it in with bandages, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur came back down with wet washcloths, not dripping, but wet.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Wil.”</p><p> </p><p>He carefully and gently cleaned off the blood and then wrapped the arrow wound in bandages.</p><p> </p><p>“Better?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur and Techno had been whispering pretty much the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>“He can stay in my room, me and Techno can share for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Techno and I.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same difference.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you boys.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of his sons nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I sleep?” Tommy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, would you like me to carry you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded again.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur grabbed Tommy’s empty bowl and brought it to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up Tommy and brought him up to Wilbur’s room. He tucked the young blonde into bed and went back downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be staying,” Wilbur said.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to need more wood,” Techno said, getting up to but his bowl in the kitchen,</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, “I don’t think you two would let him leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you would, he’s <em> five </em>,” Wilbur accused.</p><p> </p><p>“If he has parents and wants to go home to them, I’d let him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think his parents are around,” Wilbur said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think his parents are <em> alive </em>,” Techno spoke up, as he returned to the living room from putting his bowl away.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows what happened, god he’s only five.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s four years younger than I was when you found me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was eleven when he was born.”</p><p> </p><p>“He looked so small in Tech’s cape.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you two want to go get wood for another room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m glad we moved your room,” Wilbur said.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re taking the efficiency axes,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, don’t forget weapons.”</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Next Morning</p><p> </p><p>He woke up and got ready for the day. He started to make pancakes, as he often did.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur came down first, rubbing his eyes a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Wil, how was Techno’s bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Dad, Tech’s bed was good, it’s the same as mine, so,” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Tommy still asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded, “So’s Techno.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you wake up Tech for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded again and left to go upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Both of his boys came down the stairs and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>He placed the plates of pancakes in front of them, then one for Tommy as he heard the hesitant footsteps. He sat down next to Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy came into the kitchen, Techno’s cape still around his shoulders, it was dragging on the floor as Tommy was much shorter than Techno.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Tommy,” He said warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pancakes for breakfast,” Wilbur said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s your plate, you can move it wherever you want.” He gestured to the plate.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grabbed the plate and sat down in the chair that was in between Wilbur and Techno.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to go into town and get some clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay we’ll go after breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to stay here,” Techno said, the <em> to start on his room </em>, was left unsaid.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, stay safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>“Course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Before we go we should change your bandages.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They finished breakfast and he changed Tommy’s bandages. Tommy gave Techno his cape back.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for keeping it safe for me.” Techno smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them, Phil, Tommy, and Wilbur, walked to town.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grabbed his hand and got closer to him as they got close to the town.</p><p> </p><p>He squeezed Tommy’s hand and stopped just before going into town. “Would you like me to carry you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He picked Tommy up and walked with Wilbur into town.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy buried his head into the crook of Phil’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur once again brought the townspeople’s attention to him and off of Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>They entered the clothing store.</p><p> </p><p>“Stephaine!” Wilbur exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Wilbur, Phil, who’d you bring with this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is Tommy, Tommy this is Stephaine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked up and waved at Stephaine.</p><p> </p><p>Stephaine waved back smiling warmly.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiled warmly as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a favorite color, Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like red.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur grabbed a handful of emeralds and ran off.</p><p> </p><p>He brought Tommy to get measured.</p><p> </p><p>They left Stephaine’s with clothes for Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur met back up with them, he had a bag that he wouldn’t let either of them look in.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s in the bag Wil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>They got back to the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back.” Techno greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you a bath, then into some new clothes,” He spoke gently to Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Phil brought Tommy up to the bathroom carefully unwrapping the badges, he ran the water and grabbed a set of Tommy’s new clothes out of the bag and had Wilbur bring it to his room.</p><p> </p><p>As Phil gave Tommy a bath, the brothers worked on building Tommy a room.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s in the bag?” Techno asked.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur chuckled, “You’ll find out with Dad and Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno sighed, “You and your dramatics.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur, like the mature teenager he was, stuck his tongue out at his older brother. “Says the kid who dresses up like a king on the daily.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just mad I have better fashion sense than you, mister beanie and sweater.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur flipped Techno off.</p><p> </p><p>Both boys burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Later That Night</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur snapped his fingers and ran up the stairs, he brought down the bag. “I bought Tommy a gift,” He declared.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy perked up at that looking at Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sat down next to him and brought out a music disc with a green ring around the hole in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s blue eyes brightened and were wide as he carefully took the disc from Wilbur. He turned it over in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the song Cat, it’s one of my favorites. I want you to have a copy so you always have something to remember me by,” Wilbur explained smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy turned to Phil holding up the disc, “Hold?”</p><p> </p><p>He carefully took the disc from Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy launched himself at Wilbur, hugging him.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur hugged back, grinning</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled, looking down at the music disc, seeing it for what it was, Wilbur accepting Tommy as a brother.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A Couple Days Later</p><p> </p><p>Fire, screams, explosions. He shot up in bed. He was shaking. He wanted the nice man, Phil, and he wanted a hug. He slipped out of the yellow bed he was borrowing, he passed the room they were building for him. He quietly opened Phil’s door, he walked over to the bed and shook Phil awake while biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Phil’s blue eyes blinked opened, “Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a nightmare,” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” Phil opened up his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He crawled into them, melting into Phil’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“There were fires, screaming, and explosions, I don’t remember much else.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay, you’re okay, you’re safe.” Phil ran his hand through Tommy’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy soon fell asleep, Phil soon after.</p><p> </p><p>And if Phil went into town to buy a music disc the very next day no one had to know.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A Week Later</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Cat played throughout the house from Tommy’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled, Wilbur was planning something up in his room and Techno was training in the backyard.</p><p> </p><p>He walked up the stairs, grabbed the bag with the music disc, and knocked on Tommy’s door.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come in!”</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door and went in.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“I have something for you,” He said, softly.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked up at him, curious, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>He brought out the music disc, it had a red ring around the middle hole. “This is Blocks, it’s a favorite of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy took the disc, looking it over. He set it down on top of the jukebox and hugged Phil tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Phil hugged him back.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy pulled away eventually, “Frame?”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to put the discs in item frames?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“We can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded again.</p><p> </p><p>Phil went downstairs and grabbed two item frames.</p><p> </p><p>Cat ended and instead of starting again Blocks started playing.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and returned to Tommy’s room, he handed the item frames to the blond boy.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy put the item frames above the jukebox, he placed Cat in an item frame.</p><p> </p><p>“That looks great Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned, “You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy beamed back up at him, his blue eyes shining brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Phil thought about how much light Tommy brought to him, <em> Tommy was his son. His angry comedian. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: Almost all of my fics are prewritten, I have so many fics they go into September, granted I'm not posting for like all of July but unimportant.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Comment and Kudos are appreciated as always! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bright Coder and Optimist Hacker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coming to a close, one chapter left after this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Phil was 26, his 17 year old son, Wilbur, brought home a 11 year old fox hybrid.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s your friend Wil?” Phil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Fundy, he’s my son now, Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Fundy,” He greeted.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy waved.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like some mushroom stew?”</p><p> </p><p>“S-sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur walked into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>They got Fundy a bowl of mushroom stew and off to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Phil’s a grandpa,” Techno snorted, now 20.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened, Wil?”</p><p> </p><p>“I found him in the middle of a wheat field, he was alone. He said his parents told him to wait there, he’s been there for <em> two </em> days.”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare they-” Tommy, now an outgoing, hotheaded nine year old.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s staying,” Techno spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>The other three nodded.</p><p> </p><p>When they woke up the next morning Phil made pancakes, Phil and Wilbur brought Fundy to town to get him clothes while Techno and Tommy went to get wood for a new bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur hugged Fundy so tightly when Fundy called him Dad for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>When Fundy called Phil, Grandpa for the first time, he just felt old.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>3 Months Later</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Tommy, yesterday I overheard that a new family just moved in,” Wilbur said.</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“They have a son that’s your age, maybe you two can be friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“At least give the kid a chance,”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, Love you Toms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too Wil.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later That Day</p><p> </p><p>Phil had to go into town to get some materials to start a new farm, because he’s bored and doesn’t want to disappear off to his no respawn area when he a 9 year old at home.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come with you?” Tommy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil and Tommy walked to town.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy noticed a short brunette boy standing next to a man and woman. He walked over to the shorter boy. “Hello, my name is Tommy!” He held out his hand for the other boy to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo.” The boy shook his hand,</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you too.”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned at Tubbo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>2 Weeks Later</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Phil can I go hang out with Tubbo in town?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you can get one of your brothers to walk you to town, and to walk you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wil!” Tommy called.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you walk me to town?”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as Techno walks you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tech!”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you come pick me up from town in three hours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur came down the stairs, “Ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!”</p><p> </p><p>30 Minutes Later</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be my friend forever?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course, you’re my best friend Tubbo!” He was grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo grinned, “You’re my best friend too!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next (and final) chapter reveals if this timeline turned out better than the last.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>All Comments and Kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And Maybe...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oop-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7 Years Later</p><p> </p><p>16 year old TommyInnit sat watching the sunset from the doorway of the small dirt hut Dream built them. Ghostbur, his dead brother’s ghost, remembered a death, Tommy, had seen in a dream once.</p><p> </p><p>He thought back on the events of his time in the DreamSMP, The Original Disc War, The Revolution, Eret’s Betrayal, The Duel, The First Pet War, The Election, Exile #1, Pogtopia, Wilbur’s slow descent into madness, The Second Pet War, The Festival, The Battle on the 16th, Wilbur blowing up L’manburg, Phil stabbing Wilbur, Techno spawning two Withers, and now Exile #2 plus Tubbo’s Betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>At least he had Ghostbur, that’s how it always was. He and Wilbur started L’manburg, He and Wilbur ran for the presidency, He and Wilbur got exiled, Ghostbur followed him into this exile.</p><p> </p><p>The stars were out as were the mobs, so he went into the dirt hut, closing the door behind him. He collapsed into the bed, the emotional stress of the past few days finally caught up to him. His breath caught in his throat and his vision blurred. A few seconds later and he was sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re never going to be president.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You want to be a hero, Tommy? Then die like one.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re being selfish.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He shook and he sobbed, <em> I want to go home, I want my family, I want my discs, I want my best friend, I’m just a kid, let me go home. </em></p><p> </p><p>When Ghostbur arrived back at the hut, Tommy was asleep, tear tracks dried on his face. Ghostbur brushed the blond hair out of Tommy’s face.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe no matter how hard you try you can’t win.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy wasn’t okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading the story (and the series). As always I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Comments and Kudos are all greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>